dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 58
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Penguin's Henchmen Other Characters: * * Bustolli Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * * Jade Idol * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mac Antagonists: * Revolutionaries ** Suner ** Captain Eugen ** Mr. Volmann Locations: * ** | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Claudia Carol * Lorna Dane * Teddy Antagonists: * Slattery | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kenneth Cravath Antagonists: * Big Bull Other characters: * Marie Locations: * Lake Cobalt | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. French * Inspector O'Rourke * Axton Antagonists: * Saul Adams Other Characters: * Silky Sam Sedgwik * Gamblin' Gus Locations: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Smith, escape artist * Smythe, escape artist ** their gang: Lefty, others Locations: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * Metropolitan Hotel Supporting Characters: * Tommy * Casey * Jim Antagonists: * Mr. Fisher Other Characters: * Nora Haylie | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bullneck Burtis ** his gang: Micky, others ** his girlfriend, Mabel Other Characters: * Martin Lewker * Junior Lewker * Miss Allen Locations: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Batman: "One of the Most Perfect Frame-Ups" is reprinted in Batman Archives, Volume 2 and . ** This issue marks the first appearance of the Golden Age Penguin. ** The Penguin became one of the Batman's most notorious foes and appeared regularly throughout the entire Golden Age era. The Penguin was also featured in the Batman daily comic strips featured in newspaper publications throughout the 1940s and 50s. He appears next in . ** At this episode's end, the Penguin has escaped from Batman, and remains at large. ** Batman and Robin appeared last in the Hop Harrigan text story featured in . They appear next in . ** Commissioner Gordon appeared last in . He appears next in . ** At this point in his career, Batman has just very recently been deputized as an honorary GCPD cop. Penguin's trick causes Commissioner Gordon some serious doubts about the wisdom of this decision, but in the end he's reassured. * Final Golden Age appearance of [[Cyril Saunders (New Earth)|'Speed Saunders']]. He reappears years later in the JSA Returns saga. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Batman * Detective Comics * World's Finest (Volume 1) | Links = * Detective Comics article at Wikipedia * Detective Comics series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Bart Regan biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman (Golden Age) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Crimson Avenger article at Wikipedia * Crimson Avenger biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Slam Bradley article at Wikipedia * Slam Bradley biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speed Saunders article at Wikipedia * Speed Saunders biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}